Yet Another Goode High Story: High School Sucks
by AwHeGotTheVelcro
Summary: Yes! My first installment of my "Yet Another Goode High Story" series. Also my first story. This is a parody of all the over-used, cliche Goode High stories. Annabeth goes to Goode, Percy is popular, blah blah blah. I don't own anything. Reviews & constructive criticism are welcome. T for language, adult themes, inappropriate content in some chapters. May change to M.
1. Chapter 1: Annabeth

**Chapter 1: Annabeth**

I couldn't believe it. I was actually going to be attending high school with my boyfriend Percy Jackson, along with other campers.

This year would definitely be interesting.

I sighed as I tripped myself in my gray converse on the steps to the front doors of Goode High.

A few girls snickered as they glided up the steps in their high heels.

I rolled my eyes as I brushed myself off.

"You okay?" a girl asked.

I looked up into her brown orbs. "Yeah. Thanks." I smiled.

She grinned. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Janessa Ryans."

"Annabeth Chase." we shook hands.

"Come on." she said. "I'll show you around."

~#~#~#~#~#~

"Whoah. This is amazing." I looked around the inside of the school.

The blue and white tiled checkered floor matched the blue and white lockers.

Posters advertising STUCCO sign-up and Season One sports sign-up sheets dotted the walls.

Fans and _Welcome Back _banners hung from the ceiling.

Students of all kind mingled and mulled around the hallway. Slut students. Jock students. Nerd students. Ugly students.

And a whole variety of other types of students.

Janessa and I squeezed our way through to get to the office.

Then all of a sudden the hallway activity became quiet.

Janessa got quiet too and practically shoved me towards the wall.

I glared at her as she pointed to the front doors.

"What the Hades was that for?" I demanded.

Janessa gave me a weird look then whispered, "Look by the front doors. The Clam Clan is about to make an entrance. And if you don't act cool, they'll do something that will humiliate you."

I rolled my eyes as I looked to where Janessa was pointing. A group of five girls were standing by the front doors, fluffing their hair or analyzing each others' outfits.

And I hate to admit this, but they all looked very pretty.

They didn't seem to have any makeup on, which was shocking. Normally "popular girls" like them would put so much makeup on that they would look like clowns from a cheap school circus.

But these girls had natural beauty.

I seemed to get quieter as they began to make an entrance.

The leader walked in the middle, with two girls on either side of her. The leader was a beautiful brunette with cold blue eyes.

Her hair was down and in perfect ringlets, so the curls bounced up and down as she walked. She wore heeled pink sandals, dark wash cuff capris, and a frilly pink blouse.

Her neck was littered with gold chains, and her wrists jingled from her dangles. Her skin glowed and her teeth were blinding white, like Apollo's.

The girl to her right was just as beautiful. She was a gorgeous red-head with bright brown eyes. Her wavy hair was up in a ponytail with a black rose headband. She wore silver wedge heel toes, black lacy leggings, and a silver glitter tank-top.

A black scarf was wrapped around her neck, and silver dangles covered her left wrist. The girl to the leader's far right was a blonde with icy, cruel blue eyes.

All she had was pink on. A pink frilly layered skirt that barely reached the middle of her thighs, pink flats that shimmered, a lacy pink long-sleeve with _Love Pink _in white lettering, a fluffy pink scarf, and a lacy bangle bracelet. Her hair was crimped with two bobby pins holding one side of her hair back.

Even though she had a cold smile and an evil glint in her eyes, she looked more flawless than her leader.

The girl to the left of the leader was dressed in lime green and white. She had a striped green and white blouse on, green tights, and calf-thigh flat boots that were white and glowed in the Sun. She had a green plaid scarf on, and a wrist of white dangles.

Her black hair was in a braid over her shoulder and her grey eyes darted around the hallway, as if she was choosing on who to make fun of next. The girl to the far left of the leader looked nervous.

She had curly brown hair and dull brown eyes. Her hair was in a ponytail over her left shoulder. She had no jewelry on, (except earrings) and she wore eyeliner and eye shadow. I figured that she was nervous on what her leader would do since she dressed differently according to how the leader and the other girls dressed similarly. Even the poor girl's outfit looked different.

She had dark wash skinny jeans, a peach colored blouse that was frilly around her upper chest area, and black flats.

She also had a pair of owl earrings on, which I thought were cute, and I was wearing a similar pair.

"The leader's name is Amanda Thompson. The girl to her right is Kristen Gregory. **(A/N: The Clique reference. I don't own that series.) **The girl to her far right is Alicia Hamilton. The girl to her left is Taylor Hall. The girl to her far left is Claire Anderson. And they are the meanest, most stuck up group of girls to ever exist." Janessa whispered to me as the girls approached the jocks, who must have came in from another door.

As Janessa looked at the popular guys, her eyes softened and she got a dreamy look on her face. Her eyes were on a a black-haired boy with his back turned to us, he was leaning against a locker.

He said something and the jocks laughed while the girls giggled and looked at him with admiration.

"What's his name?" I elbowed Janessa playfully. "His name is Percy Jackson." she said dreamily.

My heart stopped. Then I took a deep breath. "Continue." I said slowly.

"He has the most gorgeous pair of eyes ever. They're a rich sea green that you could get lost in forever. He's even nice to me, but it sucks that he supposedly has a girlfriend from California who is _oh so perfect_. Ugh. He makes her sound like a queen or something. She's probably a piece of dirt who's paying him to fake date her." she rolled her eyes as I got control of my anger.

_She's just a foolish mere mortal._ I thought to myself. _A foolish girl. That's all. No harm. I'm fine._

I watched as Percy and his jock friends made their way over to us. "Hey Janes-" Percy's eyes widened as he saw me standing in front of him.

"Annabeth?" he asked.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." I smirked as he squeezed me in a tight hug. "I missed you so much!"

I glanced at Janessa, who was red with anger.

_What the Hades is her problem_?

**Ah. I love cliffhangers, don't you? They're so much fun to write.**

**Well hello guys. **

**I'm Annalise, I'm not new to FanFiction but this is my first story. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome.**

**And I just updated this chapter. I saw a mistake at the end and freaked and was like, "I better fix that!"**

**I'm majorly OCD.**

**Reviews would be so awesome, my goal is three!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	2. Chapter 2: Janessa

Chapter 2: Janessa

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs.**

Annabeth was Percy Jackson's _girlfriend_?

No way. Uh uh. This couldn't be true.

Could it?

I mean, sure, she was pretty. But they were two totally different people.

Percy was gentle, laid back, easy going, and he was very easy to talk to, and he would always listen to what you would have to say.

Annabeth, on the other hand, didn't seem like the type to smile much. She had stormy grey eyes that analyzed and watched your every move, and she also didn't seem the type that would want to hear about your problems.

They were total opposites.

_Ah, dear. That's where you're wrong!_ a beautiful voice sang inside my head.

_Um, who are you? _I asked the voice mentally.

_Oh, but of course! I'm Aphrodite, the goddess of love. _I got confused.

_But you like, lived thousands of years ago!_

_You're right, but being immortal, my beautiful face is still living, creating love! _the voice sighed dreamily.

I thought for a moment. _You know I like Percy, right? But Percy likes Annabeth._

Aphrodite squealed. _Ooh! I love love triangles! You like Percy, Percy likes Annabeth, and Annabeth likes Percy!_

I mentally frowned. _But doesn't that mean I get hurt?_

The voice yelped. _Oh no! Zeus found me talking to you! Gotta go! Oh, and tell Percy that Poseidon wants him to come to Olympus after school. Bye!_

The voice left my brain.

Zeus found her? Percy knows Poseidon?

_Hullo? Janessa, are you okay? Hullo? Somebody, get a teacher._

My eyes shot open. A pair of mesmerizing sea green eyes were looking at me with concern.

I sat up. I was on the floor in the middle of the hallway.

"What happened?" I asked as I stood up dizzily.

"Oh, you passed out. You had been just standing there. You said something about Math homework and English class then you said something about dating. Then all of a sudden you fell backwards and passed out on the floor." Annabeth told me with a mask of polite concern.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Percy asked me once again.

I smiled at him. "I'm sure."

#~#~#~#~#~#

First period was English, which I had with Percy.

But Annabeth had to be there too.

My heart sank when I saw the blonde walk into the classroom.

She joined Percy at Mr. Blofis' desk, where Percy said something that made Annabeth blush while Mr. Blowfis laughed.

_It's okay. _I thought. _He'll sit by me like he always does._

When the bell rang, Percy and Annabeth made their way to the back, while they held hands.

I clenched my fists in jealousy.

"Hey, Janessa?" Percy said when he stopped at my desk.

"Yes?" I looked up.

I'm going to sit in the back with Annabeth, okay?" he smiled.

"Okay." I mumbled, feeling like a loser and a third wheel.

Percy walked to the back quickly.

"Okay, class. This will be where you will sit for the rest of the school year. As long as you don't get into trouble. Then if you do you'll be moved where you won't want to sit." Mr. Blofis said.

Everyone cheered while I groaned in annoyance. This _so _wasn't fair.

Alicia Hamilton sat right behind me, which meant she could laugh at me with other people. Not to mention her making fun of me for my uneven hair and blotchy, disgusting face.

I sighed.

This was the worst year _ever_.

First, a new girl shows up, who happens to be Percy's girlfriend. Not fair.

Then I get humiliated in front of my long-time crush after passing out, and now I have the worst seat anyone could possibly have in English class.

Next Percy will probably start acting like I don't exist to him anymore because of his stupid, good for-nothing blonde-headed girlfriend Annabeth.

Oh, if I get my hands on her. . .

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	3. Chapter 3: Percy

**Chapter 3: Percy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs.**

My Junior year of high school was definetely the best.

The old captain of the swimming team finally quit bugging me after I had taken over his place.

My girlfriend Annabeth Chase came to attend Goode High with me.

Which meant more kissed and hugs. (Hehe.)

As English class dragged by, I started to drift off to sleep. _Percy! Percy, wake up!_

A hand was shaking my shoulder.

"Ten more minutes, mom. I'm sleeping." I mumbled.

Then another set of hands lifted my hands and banged them against my desk while a different set of hands pulled at my hair.

I grumbled about rude people because I couldn't take the noise anymore.

"What do you want?" I sat up, yawned, and stretched.

Paul was in front of me with his arms across his chest.

Annabeth was shaking her head at me, but with a small smile dancing on her lips.

"Percy, how many times am I going to have to tell you not to fall asleep in class?" Paul asked me sternly.

"Um. . . Pi?" I asked sheepishly.

Paul frowned. "You realize that that is an infinite number, Percy?" he looked at me sternly.

"Oh... Um, no. Not really. But I like pie. It's good. Especially chocolate pie."

The class laughed while Paul shook his head.

He sat back down in his chair. "You're never going to learn, are you Percy?" Paul gave a light laugh and continued the lesson until the bell rang.

~#~#~#~#~

I sighed with happiness as I walked into gym class.

Gym was the only "class" that I wasn't failing in.

"Percy!" Janessa called me over.

I sat beside her in the bleachers.

Then Annabeth walked in.

I waved my arms rapidly to get her over here, but she didn't see me.

"Too bad." Janessa didn't seem disappointed.

"I'm going to go sit by Annabeth. See you at lunch, Janessa." I said to Janessa, then made my way to the other set of bleachers.

"Hey." I kissed Annabeth lightly on her cheek as she looked at my when I sat down.

"Hi. You ready for gym class? Or are you afraid that I'll beat you up in everything?" Annabeth smirked at me.

"Ha! As if _that _would ever happen. You're on!" I grinned my signature lop-sided grin.

Just then a curly brown-haired boy ran into the gym.

"Hey, Percy." it was Leo Valdez, who'd become a good friend after the Giant War.

"'Sup?" we slapped each other on the arms.

Annabeth sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Are you guys ever gonna grow up?" she folded her arms across her chest.

I grinned while Leo stood there silently.

"It's our job to be immature." I put an arm around Annabeth.

"Now come on, Annie. Let's show coach that we aren't a bunch of puny high-schoolers.

~#~#~#~#~

"Whew!" I said as I left gym with Annabeth and Leo. "That sure was fun."

Leo groaned. "Are you kidding? I'm exhausted!"

Annabeth scoffed. "Of course you would be! You're a son of Hephaestus. You use your arms and hands, not your legs and feet."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled. Leave it to Annabeth to be logic.

"Running isn't what I would call fun, but it's very good exercise and for killing and hunting monsters."Annabeth kissed my cheek. "See you at lunch." she said. "I need to put my books in my locker." she ran off.

"Come on, Leo. I'm starving." Leo and I walked to lunch.

~#~#~#~#~

Leo and I walked into the cafeteria. I

I saw Jason Grace wave us over there, so we went to sit by him.

I'd like to say that lunch was perfect and wonderful. Oh, you must know. Boy, was I wrong...

**I'm back! :D**

**I got overloaded with homework because we have to get ready for the state assessments. Bye!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**~Annalise**


End file.
